Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... Risposta Darò un'occhiata, però non ti assicuro nulla, devo prima controllare fino a che livello possiamo intervenire nelle problematiche locali. Non conosco la situazione, ma penso che gli altri utenti reagiscono male ai tuoi suggerimenti perchè sei troppo insistente, so che è difficile per te ma dovresti avere più pazienza e se ad un problema non si trova una soluzione non necessariamente la si deve trovare immediatamente, inizia dai punti di accordo. Anche se hai ragione, prima devi convincere gli altri in fondo. In ogni caso, quel che è fatto è fatto, quindi vediamo cosa si può fare. Non posso rispondere per lei, ma penso che Minerva non ti risponda perchè sicuramente è molto occupata e forse perchè non vuole intervenire troppo, ma come ho detto non lo so. Non sei l'unico che la contatta regolarmente poi. Ti farò sapere nelle prossime settimane, tu in tanto lascia spazio agli altri utenti così si calmano un attimo, le wiki non scappano in fondo. Guarda che cmq ti ha bannato per un giorno, allo stesso modo come facciamo qui con utenti che non collaborano. Poi controllerò meglio, ma basta poi che ti chiarisci e il problema è risolto. Se vuoi un consiglio, chiedi l'attivazione del forum e usate quello per discutere cambiamenti generici o le pagine discussione per le singole pagine, ed evita di sembrare che dai gli ordini, ma spiega semplicemente perchè credi una cosa vada fatta. Esattamente come fanno nella wiki inglese. Ci sono già pochi utenti che si fanno avanti, per cui non c'è molto da selezionare. Poi credo che Minerva non abbia voluto darti i diritti a te anche per evitare di avere utenti con troppe wiki da gestire, come spesso succede. Onestamente non capisco poi l'essenzialità dei diritti di amministrazione, l'90% delle cose che si devono fare su una wiki si possono fare da utenti registrati. Se ti ricordi io qui ho lavorato tranquillamente per molti mesi senza essere amministratore. Per cui, se ci sono delle cose che richiedono attenzione di un amministratore, fai una categorie (da rimuovere, da rinominare ecc.) e poi si vedrà dopo. Forse hai ragione, se continuo a dire che non ho tempo, quella galleria non so quando verrà fatta... Questa volta falla tu ;) Per la wiki di Dragon Ball, ci sono talmente tante di quelle cavolate nelle varie pagine che non so se ridere o piangere, e poi i nomi della Mediaset fanno schiho e neanche me li ricordo xD One Piece mi piace ma non sono tanto preparato, ma sono un super esperto di Dragon Ball, e gli unici con cui posso discutere seriamente sono nella Sezione Commenti di Multiverse, non so se lo conosci, dai un'occhiata ;) Bardak97 (discussioni) 08:18, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare, fino a quando avrò degli attimi liberi per venire nella Wiki aggiornerò io le pagine nuove. Su Noland ti aiuto volentieri, ma da domani perché oggi sono pieno di impegni e non ho proprio tempo... anche perché se le anticipazioni sono vere su Noland va aggiunta una parte molto importante. PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:39, 2 lug, 2013 (UTC) Sono tornato!!!Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 17:19, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) certo!Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 15:27, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Oggi ho terminato di tradurre Montblanc Noland, e se l'hai notato ho anche aggiunto la nuova parte riguardante il suo coinvolgimento con Green Bit. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:20, 4 lug, 2013 (UTC) Probabilmente oggi faccio il copia incolla di Mone, per cui lei sarà la prima, poi toccherà a Vergo. Però ti dico subito che a parte oggi nei prossimi giorni non avrò moltissimo tempo, cercherò di fare più che posso oggi stesso. PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:57, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) Ho copiato la parte di Mone, ma in verità ti scrivo perché voglio farti una domanda: dopo che si avrà finito tutto ciò che riguarda One Piece ossia personaggi, capitoli, episodi, volumi, saghe, isole, ecc... (ci vuole ancora tantissimo e lo so tranquillo, parlo per ipotesi), si faranno anche le pagine su One Piece nel mondo e sui videogiochi? Mia curiosità e nient'altro. PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:22, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) stavo pensando: non potremmo fare una wiki su detective conan?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:21, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) che pagina devo fare?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:37, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) stavo pensando: non potremmo fare una wiki su detective conan? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:47, lug 6, 2013 (UTC) Ho terminato di tradurre Mone, adesso fino a mercoledì sarò assente e giovedì mi occuperò di ciò che riguarderà il Capitolo 714, per cui di Vergo FORSE me ne occupo venerdì se sarò libero. PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:43, 6 lug, 2013 (UTC) Scusami farò più attenzione quando tradurrò. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 08:55, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Oooooooops! Non sapevo che Oda ne avesse già parlato. Ti prego scusami. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 10:11, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Smetterò di fare modifiche nella wiki per un po' così evito di fare scemenze. Doflamingo1 (discussioni) 10:48, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) potremmo farla insieme, cominciando io e te. No? Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 13:07, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) non sono un bravo trafuttore per 'inglese ho 7 in materia Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 19:56, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) allora non ho detto che conosco la storia fino alla saga di drum.Io la storia la quasi tutta intendevo che nelle anime sono arrivato alla saga di drum ma io conosco di più.Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 20:05, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) di sicuro ne so meno di te e poi non è da moltissimo che seguo one piece, ma mi sn appassionata. mi spiace ma nn credo di saperne di più di quello che già è scritto in questa wiki; mase ce ne fosse bisogno stai sicuro che provvederò a farlo--NAMI LA GATTA LADRA (discussioni) 13:39, ott 17, 2013 (UTC) non saprei, dipendeNAMI LA GATTA LADRA (discussioni) 12:26, ott 18, 2013 (UTC) Link Ho capito che non ti piacciono troppi link, ma mi sembrava che avevamo concordato che mettevamo i collegamenti ai soggetti di una sezione e evitavamo ripetizioni dentro la sezione. Poi certo anche nell'articolo uno deve usare il buon senso e non mettere 50 volte lo stesso collegamento, ma nei casi di articoli molto lunghi non significa che non si può mettere un collegamento più volte, perchè ce ne è già uno 4 sezioni prima... uno non è detto che legga tutto l'articolo. Nel caso di Coda, come ho detto, se facciamo una sezione sui familiari è solo logico mettere un link ad essi. Che vuol dire che ce n'è già uno due sezioni prima? Lì si parla di loro. Poi il fatto che mettere due link vicini sia "brutto" è un tuo gusto personale, che non discuto (anzi condivido, nell'evitare "elenchi" di link inutili in sezioni come la storia), ma non ci vedo assolutamente niente di "brutto" in due link vicini. Siamo su internet, tutti i siti sono PIENI di link, e i collegamenti sono la base della navigazione. Cambiando discorso, non sono riuscito rinominare l'immagine di Coda, tu ci riesci? Per l'immagini, anche io non vedo problema nel lasciarla così, però volgio capire perchè non posso spostarla... è probabilmente un bug. Non capisco perchè associ il "mettere" link con "dare la pappa pronta". Io ad esempio non uso quasi mai la ricerca, e penso anche che un lettore usi la ricerca magari la prima volta, ma poi navighi seguendo i link, per curiosità, non perchè cerca qualcosa. Mentre legge qualcosa di interessante e ci clicca, mica perchè era interessato a quello dall'inizio. È il motivo per cui si fanno i template di navigazione ad esempio, se non tieni il lettore sul sito quello semplicemente lo chiude. Per questo insisto con il non rimuovere i link per principio. Non so neanche che siti visiti te, perchè tutti i siti che vedo io sono pieni zeppi di link: blog, pagine di google, siti di aziende, giornali online e Wikipedia. C'è un motivo per cui lo fanno tutti. Se non ti piacciono i link, posso darti un CSS che te le fa apparire come testo normale. Ho sostituito il file "Teach incoraggia Rufy.png" con uno tratto dall'anime, "Teach incoraggia Rufy.jpg", quindi devi eliminare quello vecchio. Inoltre ho anche sostituito il file in cui i pirati di BN uccidono Newgate, con uno dell'anime gia presente sulla wiki. Però nelle pagine di pirati di Barbanera e Jesus Burgess l'immagine ha un nome diverso dalle altre pagine in cui appare, quindi dovresti uniformare il nome. Oneace (discussioni) 09:31, ago 6, 2013 (UTC) :Li ho caricati sui vecchi file. Secondo me però sono meglio le versioni originali. :P.S.: in futuro dovremmo stare più attenti a verificare che le immagini che carichiamo non siano già presenti da qualche parte... c'erano 3 file di barbabianca che moriva, poverino! Volevo dirti, che se vuoi "sbirciare" in contenuti cancellati, non c'è bisogno di ripristinarli: quando sei nella pagina di ripristino, esempio qui, basta che clicchi sulla data della versione che vuoi "sbirciare", nel caso dei file per vedere l'immagine stessa devi cliccare nella data della cronologia del file (l'altra è per la pagina). Te lo dico semplicemente perchè così fai prima, non per altro! Poi quell'utente l'ho bannato indefinitamente... non se se volevi dargli una scadenza, fammi sapere, ma controllando i contributi globali ha fatto così su altre wiki: cercava "amicizie" per la sua wiki e faceva piccole vandalizzazioni. Diciamo che più che un vandalo globale era un idiota globale... Che ne dici di lavorare prossimamente a Blik Wapol? Visto come va la storia non vorrei che ci fosse lui dietro ai giocattoli... in questo caso ci saremmo portati avanti. Come non detto, rileggendo il capitolo mi sono reso conto che le probabilità che il famoso personaggio che trasforma le persone in giocattoli sia Wapol scendono drasticamente... semplicemente perchè quel personaggio è a Dressrosa da ben 10 anni. Per cui la pagina di Wapol non ha tutta sta priorità. Ci darò un'occhiata stasera. La pagina dei giocattoli la creo settimana prossima o domenica, riguardo a Dressrosa sembra strano ma controllando la pagina inglese è praticamente già tutto aggiornato nonostante le apparenze, quindi teoricamente non andrebbe aggiustato nulla ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:02, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Diciamo entrambi... domani lo faccio io per le pagine che non ce l'hanno ancora. Non serve insistere con gatsu88, se vedi da Speciale:Utenti, non si collega dal 28 luglio. Poi gli abbiamo già lasciato un messaggio, se vogliono risponderci ci rispondono, altrimenti amen. Visto che delle razze manca solo quella dei Braccialunghe la farei ben volentieri. Quindi potresti incollare la pagina? Oneace (discussioni) 12:56, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Template Ho creato la prima bozza del template , devo vedere se c'è tutto o manca qualcosa. Non ho capito cosa devo fare con il bot... per aggiungere quel template il bot non è che sia il meglio. Ho notato su wikipedia anche che la Columbia Music Entertainment ha cambiato nome, l'ho corretta in We Are! e quando aggiorni le altre canzone ricordatelo di cambiarla se la vedi. * Per il bot, ok, immaginavo fosse quello ma non mi era chiaro. Aggiungero il compito alla lista di cose da fare, ma non pianifico di farlo subito perchè devo controllare tutta la wiki! * Per il template canzone, non sono d'accordo nel rimuovere i romaji. Quello che dici te ha senso, ma se ci pensi sarebbe come dire che rimuoviamo i romaji da tutti i nomi che si pronunciano come li scriviamo noi. Senza contare che sarebbe l'unico posto in tutta la wiki dove i kanji non avrebbero la pronuncia, il che mi sembra troppo strano. Il fatto che la pronuncia sia uguale è solo una coincidenza, poi temo anche che molte pronuncie siano uguali a quello che scriviamo perchè non le scrivono gente che se ne capisce, se ti ricordi anche parole che in teoria si dovrebbero pronunciare uguali (o inglese) non lo sono (Island -> Airando), così come in teoria anche le parole inglese si possono scrivere in kanji. Per il nome del template, ha senso come dici te chiamarlo "Profilo canzone", però per motivi a me ignoti ho iniziato a chiamare "Profili" solo quei template basati su , mentre per gli altri li chiamo senza profilo (Episodio, capitolo, saga...) anche perchè mi suona un po' male chiamare "Profilo episodio". Forse perchè chiamare quei template "Personaggio", "Ciurma"... non mi convinceva. Quindi, per quanto strana, vorrei continuare ad utilizzare questa convenzione, usare profilo per "cose di One Piece" e non usarlo per il resto. * Per le schede ok. * Non ho capito perchè me lo chiedi... vuoi controllare sui volumi originali? Se riguarda solo sapere se viene citato il mare, non si può controllare online? * Allora riaggiungerò i romaji. Per la rinominzaione del template, dipenderà se ne avrò voglia o no... * Ti correggo: la carta stampata da star comics mente eccome! Per la questione romaji, ecco un esempio , da Wikipedia. In teoria anche nomi inglese avrebbero la loro scrittura in kanji e conseguente pronuncia. Ciao, ho notato che hai aggiunto ai pirati di Cappello di paglia le varie sezioni (introduzione, aspetto, carattere ecc.), quindi che ne diresti di restaurare uno dei protagonisti? Potremmo farlo in quattro: io, te, Leviathan 89 e PGV 2, cosa ne pensi? So che stai finendo di tradurre il CP9, quindi se vuoi domani potrei aiutarti. In questo periodo sto creando i personaggi del template Water Seven e Pirati di Barbabianca, ma credo sia meglio sospendre questo lavoro per il momento e occuparci dei personaggi più importanti. Che ne dici? Oneace (discussioni) 19:08, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ma perchè hai tolto il template bozza dai template "top" e lo hai messo in ogni singola pagina? è bruttissimo! Lo avevo intuito, ma se ci pensi è come se in un articolo mettessi il template bozza in ogni sezione e poi lo togliessi a quelle che completi. Secondo me dovrebbe indicare lo stato di tutto l'articolo non di alcune sue parti. Se invece vuoi lasciarlo in ogni sezione, almeno mettilo i cima! Altrimenti sposta giù tutto il testo e diventa inguardabile... uff uffRubby1996 (discussioni) 22:20, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Quelle pagine servono per stabilire l'immagine da usate per i template che mostrano le citazioni. Non si possono cancellare. posso aiutarvi con la pagina di rufy?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 11:37, ago 30, 2013 (UTC) Blocco infinito? Visto che si tratta di "mancanza di seriatà" io direi di andare per gradi... fai tre mesi dai! Come mai sei sceso a solo una settimana? Boh fai come vuoi... No, l'ho messo tra le cose da fare, ma quello richiede che passi a setaccio tutta la wiki, per cui mi devo ritagliare un po' di tempo per farlo. Quindi non posso più tradurla?Monkey d. rufy 97 (discussioni) 12:19, set 1, 2013 (UTC) No il lavoro lo faccio con il bot, però devo sempre seguire quello che fa per sicurezza, quindi un po' di tempo lo richiede sempre (tipo mezz'oretta-un'ora). Ho sostituito il file Zoro 2 anni dopo.jpg con uno in png, quindi quello vecchio va cancellato. Grazie. Oneace (discussioni) 19:19, set 1, 2013 (UTC) * Nessuna immagine: non ti va bene così? A me sembrava che si adattava alla nostra wiki. Un solo testo non mi convince molto, ma cercherò qualcosa di più semplice cmq. * Funk: ok. * Videogiochi: perchè dovrebbe farti sentire un bimbominkia? Allora gli utenti della wiki di Call of Duty sono dei bimbiminkia? Che non ti piacciano i videogiochi non lo discuto (anche perchè come potrei farlo...) ma non mi sembra un motivo per non farli. Come molte altre wiki su altri argomenti, One Piece è un franchise che copre diversi campi, per cui da enciclopedia dovremmo coprire la maggior parte di essi entro i nostri limiti, ma come ti ho già detto è una cosa che dovremo pensarci quando avremo completato tutto il resto, per cui non penso ne parleremo prima di qualche anno. D'accordo hai ragione. Comunque prima finisco di sistemare la pagina di Law e poi mi occupo di qualche bozza. Oneace (discussioni) 15:24, set 3, 2013 (UTC) PNG La questione è stata discussa anche sulla wiki inglese. No, un file JPG può avere una risoluzione maggiore di un PNG. Si tratta più che altro di qualità: i file JPG sono compressi, per cui a secondo della compressione possono "perdere qualità". Normalmente non dovrebbe essere un problema, ma la cosa diventa evidente nelle miniature dei file: quelli JPG rimangono sgranati anche se l'originale è ad altissima qualità, mentre i PNG mantengono sempre la massima qualità. Un tempo io preferivo i JPG per via che sono più leggeri dei PNG, ma adesso mi sono ricreduto. Questo è il motivo per cui adesso sulla wiki inglese usano solo PNG. Laddove possibile, anche qui preferirei usare solo PNG, anche se magari per le cover a colori continuerei ad usare i JPG perchè come PNG diventano molto grandi. O bhe mi sembra ovvio che un copia incolla sia migliore ( e di molto ) di un testo scritto da un utente.capisco perfettamente l'utilità di tradurre dall'iinglese . io mi limiterò a modificare cio che a mio parere andrebbe migliorato , aggiungendo dei dettagli interessanti che possano rendere la lettura interessante .Non sono di certo io l'amministratore o il direttore dei lavori ma mi permetto di dire che accanto alle eccellenti informazioni enciclopediche che giustamente mi hai mostrato ci starebbero bene anche delle curiosità che non sono presenti nel testo inglese ( per esempio cio che oda dice nelle sbs ) . se quello che scrivo non dovesse andare bene cancellatelo pure non c'è problema . magari cio che scrivo puo essere utile fino a quando la traduzione dall'inglese non è completa :D bene allora userò solo termini italiani Purtroppo fino al 18 non posso occuparmi delle pagine lunghe come quelle dei Mugi perché sarò impegnato quasi tutti i giorni, difatti oggi sono riuscito ad aggiornare solo dalle 19:30 >.< però le pagine come quella di Bonney che non sono molto lunghe potrei farle, nel week end se riesco do una mano dato che forse domenica sono libero, ma non garantisco niente. PGV 2 (discussioni) 20:41, set 5, 2013 (UTC) bene, basta chiedere :) Shankilrosso (discussioni) 11:18, set 6, 2013 (UTC) è meglio che non sia io ad occuparmene per via della mia connessione . purtroppo ho una chaivetta internet con traffico limitato quindi devo necessariamente centellinare i mb a disposizione Shankilrosso (discussioni) 11:27, set 6, 2013 (UTC) non preoccuparti per gli accenti a volte scrivo velocemente ed ometto di inserirli . cerceherò di non dimenticarli Shankilrosso (discussioni) 12:15, set 6, 2013 (UTC) bhe è semplice . Sentomaru lascia intendere dai suoi atteggiamenti che deisdera diventare un ufficiale tant'è che lo sottolinea anche due anni dopo a sabody dicendo : ora sono un membro effettivo della marina ( o una cosa molto simile ) . Shank invece ( nella trasposizione in anime italiano dice : tu come la vedi la faccenda Teach , o dovrei dire Barbanera .. ( lo sguardo di shank e le sue parole trasmenttono la sua volgia di affrontare Teach e di fargliela pagare per la cicatrice di cui ben conosciamo la storia ). in sintesi cap 580 per shank ; per sentomaru non ricordo il cap esatto ma è comunque dopo l'arrivo su sabaody ( dopo timeskip) e dopo lo smascheramento del falso rufy Provocazioni Meganoide, devi smetterla di provocare e rispondere agli insulti. Sistematicamente tutti i vandali e utenti "dalla testa calda" attaccano briga con te, NON DEVI rispondere a tono. Ho capito che ti diverti o cosa, ma quell'atteggiamento crea solo problemi qui. Ti chiedo di iniziare a rispondere senza lanciare frecciatine o provocazioni. Ho cambiato anche il blocco di flotta dei 7 per gli stessi motivi, sicuramente ritornerà a rompere le scatole e allora verrà bannato indefinitivamente, ma tu non gli devi più rispondere. Lo dimostra il fatto che a me non a mai rivolto la parola, ma ha solo litigato con te, secondo te perchè? So che non sarai d'accordo, ma ti chiedo questo favore. Statistiche Più o meno... puoi vedere il "WAM score" che è una sorta di indicatore dell'attività della wiki (quella pagina indica 5000 wiki a livello globale, noi siamo tipo 347°) oppure puoi visitare Speciale:WikiStats, se vai in attività per lingua puoi vedere l'attività delle wiki in una certa lingua. Re: due cose * La questione di Scarlet non l'ho sollevata perchè volevo creare una pagina, ma solo per portare le mani avanti. * Non ho capito cosa mi hai chiesto... voglio dire, se non pensi di lavorarci su e vuoi ritirare la tua richiesta di adozione fallo pure, vorrà dire che ci lavorerai saltuariamente da utente regolare. Se però vuoi adottarla, allora devi per lo meno non abbandonarla subito dopo, non significa che ci lavori tutti i giorni ma che cmq ti ci dedichi. Questo è il motivo per cui richiediamo un tempo/tot di modifiche prima di accettare la richiesta e perchè siamo riluttanti a dare i diritti a chi gestisce troppe wiki, (cmq te sei amministratore solo su due). Non ha senso quello che dici che dandoti i diritti ci metti meno tempo, ci metti lo stesso tempo! Cosa cambia scusa? E poi non ho detto che ti cancellavo le pagine, (ma non significa che non lo faccia se ne hai bisogno), ho detto che ti toglievo le protezioni così potevi lavorarci. Non serve fare un template, basta che crei una categoria come questa e la usi come cestino. Anche se la roba non viene cancellata, è sempre "rimossa" dai contenuti. Secondo me, da come mi pare di capire, dovresti dedicartici da utente regolare, tanto puoi fare praticamente tutto già così. Fai una categoria come ti ho detto, se hai bisogno di cambi di protezione me lo dici e anche in caso di vandali mi fai un fischio. Poi se vedi che ci riesci a lavorare lo stesso bene, ri posti la tua richiesta. Ma questo lo devi decidere te. Dovresti fare domanda di assunzione all'ufficio complicazione affari semplice! :) Guarda che stai facendo un sacco di casino per nulla: i casi sono due, o ci vuoi lavorare a quella wiki (con i tuoi tempi certo) e quindi ci lavori per il momento come ti ho suggerito io e dopo un certo periodo/tot modifiche ottieni i diritti; oppure non ci vuoi lavorare e non lo fai o lo fai sporadicamente! Semplicemente così, devi decidere quale dei due. Tra cancellare una pagina e metterla in una categoria il procedimento è lo stesso, non mi puoi venire a dire che ti rallenta il lavoro, anche perchè ci sono un centinaio di pagine su quella wiki mica duemila! Poi per evitare confusioni svuota completamente le pagine e correggi i link che puntano ad esse (questa cosa devi farla anche se la cancelli), per cui mi spieghi come fa a venirti il dubbio se l'hai cancellata o meno? Se fai così non la trovi più da nessuna parte nella wiki a meno che non digiti esplicitamente il nome. Per la tua proposta di progetto, non ho capito se stai suggerendo la prova per poi adottare la wiki o solo per contribuire "una tantum", ma in ogni caso il lavoro di manutenzione sarebbe lo stesso che può fare un utente normale e non cambierebbe assolutamente nulla. L'unica cosa che non può fare è cancellare le pagine, ma quello lo si risolve esattamente come ti ho appena spiegato. I diritti di amministazione servono principalmente per cambiare il tema della wiki, aggiornare CSS e javascript e modificare i messaggi di sistema. Tutte cose molto tecniche che non mi pare l'utente medio (a meno che non voglia adottare la wiki) si voglia dedicare. Senza contare che rischi di dare i diritti a potenziali vandali, ma se poi metti dei requisiti per evitare ciò ottieni esattamente quello che si fa per le adozioni. Per quanto riguarda la fatica non esiste secondo me, perchè in un caso premi "cancella" e scrivi le motivazioni, nell'altro premi "modifica" e aggiungi la categoria. In ogni caso non ci sono corsie preferenziali o scorciatoie, se vuoi cancellarle di persona, allora devi adottare la wiki, altrimenti fai come fanno tutti gli utenti normali (intendo utenti non amministratori, come quando aggiungi il template rimuovi nella wiki inglese per intenderci). Non mi sembra sto gran calvario l'adozione cmq. Ti chiedo un favore: l'utente Shankilrosso ha apportato alcune modifiche alla pagina di Sakazuki eliminando alcune informazioni importanti, e addirittura nella sezione carattere c'è scritto che il motto di Akainu è "giustizia indolente", ma non era quello di Aokiji? Ti chiedo quindi di poter eliminare le sue modifiche. Volevo anche dirti che la nella pagina di Bonney c'è soltanto un paragrafo che non ho tradotto perché non mi sembrava molto importante. Comunque se hai qualcosa da dirmi dimmelo e inoltre devo finire di tradurre la pagina di Zoro. Oneace (discussioni) 13:29, set 11, 2013 (UTC) Personalmente uso i forum per parlare di cose specifiche, diciamo come delle pagine di discussione informali, mentre i blog per esporre teorie o parlare di cose più generali. A livello di visibilità non penso ci sia differenza, anzi forse i forum hanno più visibilità, ma più che altro non mi sembrava il caso di fare un blog visto che volevo solo fare una domanda. Posso mettere un link a cosa voglio, nessuno mi vieta di aggiungere un link ad un forum (l'ho anche già fatto). Poi se ci sono discussioni riguardo certi argomenti si vedono sulle pagine. In ogni caso se uno frequenta la wiki si accorge di entrambi e da fuori la wiki la visibilità è la stessa di qualunque altra pagina. "A nessuno importa" - penso che quello non possiamo deciderlo noi. Non vedo nessun problema a menzionarlo, non si tratta mica di un paragrafo a se dopo tutto. Blocco D'accordo che è solo di due ore, ma non inciti alla collaborazione così. Non puoi pretendere che ti rispondano subito, magari non è neanche online. In ogni caso i blocchi di avvertimento le dovresti fare solo se continuano a fare ciò che gli si dice di non fare (ad esempio cercare di tradurre pagine complesse). Anche se non risponde e fa modifiche minori non è un problema per noi, diventa un problema quando fa quello che si dice di non fare. Ci siamo scritti nello stesso momento. Ok non avevo visto che avevo ricreato pagine cancellate, però prima di fare il mini blocco devi aspettare che contribuisca di nuovo, perchè così siamo sicuri che ha letto gli ultimi messaggi e gli ha ignorati. Ho capito adesso perchè l'hai bloccato, va bene. Però secondo me l'atto di non rispondere si ha con il prossimo contributo, era solo quella la mia osservazione. Per cui se gli dici che se ti ignora lo blocchi, devi cmq aspettare che faccia la prossima modifica prima di bloccarlo, perchè per il momento non ne aveva più fatte quando lo avevi minacciato di blocco. :E aggiungo anche che devi spiegarli che se vuole, ti può rispondere nella sua pagina di discussione quando è bloccato (naturalmente devi impostare il blocco perchè possa farlo). Ok scusa, ho fatto dei casini io con la cronologia. Allora se contribuisce di nuovo e non risponde, ripristina pure il blocco. Non ti preoccupare, se non rispondo è perché purtroppo sono talmente incasinato da non avere il tempo materiale per aggiornare la wiki come si deve causa impegni lavorativi. Ma se tutto va bene da giovedì vado in pausa e, in mancanza del chap questa settimana, probabilmente potrei occuparmi di una pagina tra giovedì e domenica, ma ripeto il probabilmente perché tutto dipende se mi chiamano o meno per lo stadio ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:44, 14 set, 2013 (UTC) Per me va bene se vuoi incollare una pagina da tradurre...non so però se riuscirò a tradurla nei prossimi giorni...al massimo entro una settimana dovrei riuscire a tradurla....Bellamy97 (discussioni) 18:21, set 14, 2013 (UTC) ok allora eppena mi organizzo e trovo un pò di tempo per tradurla ti scrivo Bellamy97 (discussioni) 13:42, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Ho un bel problema, non so quale imagine aggiungere al profilo di Cancer per vari motivi. Sulla wiki inglese l'immagine dell'anime è tratta da One Piece Z, ma noi non inseriamo immagini di film a personaggi canonici. Quella del manga invece sembra buona ma ha molti dettagli in meno rispetto a quella dell'anime. Ho controllato anche sulla wiki spagnola e lì c'è un'immagine che lo ritrae prima del timeskip durante la saga di Marineford, però ha erroneamente i capelli neri e nonostante sia in png ha una bassa qualità. Infine su One Piece.it c'è un'altra immagine di Cancer in cui si trova a Marijoa, ma ancora per errore stavolta non ha la cicatrice sull'occhio ed è anche a bassa qualità. Cosa cosa devo fare? Oneace (discussioni) 12:50, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Personalmente nelle pagine che ho modificato io le ho sempre tolte le maxisaghe perchè sono ridondanti secondo me. Aggiungono sezioni inutili ai fini di dividere la storia. Per cui sono d'accordo. Anzi secondo me non dovremmo usare i nomi delle saghe, ma titoli che riassumono la sezione, come i titoli dei capitoli dei libri. Se mai questo ne discuteremo un'altra volta. Sono d'accordo, però nelle pagine dei protagonisti forse è meglio mettere i titoli delle maxisaghe perché a mio parere la pagina sembra migliore. In base a quello che ha detto Leviathan 89 non sono pienamente d'accordo, perché One Piece è un manga non un libro, non servono titoli che debbano riassumere le saghe, è tutto scritto lì. Oneace (discussioni) 12:17, set 19, 2013 (UTC) si si sono disponibile...posso provare a tradurre basta che non siano cose troppo complicate.... Bellamy97 (discussioni) 16:57, set 23, 2013 (UTC) ok d'accordo ora provo un pò a tradurla e in caso domani continuo.....Bellamy97 (discussioni) 17:13, set 23, 2013 (UTC) si si sono arrivato a buon punto ma purtroppo non riesco proprio a finirla perchè ho altri impegni.....dovrò finirla domani......mi spiace Bellamy97 (discussioni) 18:01, set 23, 2013 (UTC) si lo so ma prima ho preferito farla a se in un foglio mio cosi poi la copio per intero direttamente in una volta Bellamy97 (discussioni) 18:19, set 23, 2013 (UTC) Ti comunico che continuerò a contribuire però non sarò sempre presente, ho anche degli impegni scolastici. Ma quando potrò ci sono Il Corvo (discussioni) 16:21, set 24, 2013 (UTC) mi sono basato sul wiki inglese Il Corvo (discussioni) 16:30, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Posso capire, ma resta il fatto che quello non c'entra assolutamente nulla con gli articoli. Si tratta della nostra zona "fanon", e coinvolgere gli utenti è sicuramente positivo come dimostrato nelle altre wiki. Sigla * In effetti è vero, chissà perchè wikipedia lo ha messo senza. Lo correggo. Lascierei il redirect però per un motivo un po' particolare: se tu copi l'url il punto esclamativo rimane "tagliato fuori" dal link a meno che non usi dei codici html. Per cui nel caso uno condividesse il link si ritroverebbe in una pagina vuota. (es: http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Tutti_all%27arrembaggio! ) Questo vale per altre pagine con simboli finali. * Secondo me il simbolo id italia 1 non dovrebbe essere proprio coperto, ma lasciato visibile. Questo perchè la sigla è di italia 1 per cui mi sembra perfettamente logico lasciargli il simbolo. Sarebbe come se togliessimo il simbolo star comics o di jump dalle cover dei volumi. Puoi ricaricarlo "non censurato"? * Per la tabella non c'è problema, ma bastava che ne creavi una semplicissima anche tu e mettevi la classe "wikitable". Te la devi smettere di cancellare le cose che scrivo io hai capito Nel template dei Pirati di Don Quijote non andrebbe aggiunta anche Violet? PGV 2 (discussioni) 10:05, 26 set, 2013 (UTC) In verità non ho mai aggiornato questo tipo di template, però posso provarci, l'unica cosa che bisogna fare è salvare le immagini dei primi piani dei visi ed inserirli nel template a scalare come si fa con quelli di navigazione giusto? Se sì allora domani posso provare ad inserire le altre immagini :). PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:36, 26 set, 2013 (UTC) Script Voglio provare ad aggiungere questo script che serve per ricordare di firmarsi nel caso uno non lo faccia. Fammi sapere se magari da fastidio. Grazie mille, riguardo all'ultimo membro dei Pirati di Don Quijote è probabile che il suo nome salterà fuori o in una SBS o in un databook, fino ad allora effettivamente è meglio non tenerla. Per l'ordine ho messo prima il capitano, poi i tre ufficiali ed infine gli altri in ordine alfabetico, sono felice di aver sistemato tutto bene :). Ho anche una domanda: nel caso delle immagini dell'anime non vengono caricate sulla wiki inglese (come quella di Mone che abbraccia Luffy o Zoro che taglia Mone in due) dove si possono prendere? PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:25, 27 set, 2013 (UTC) Ho aggiunto anche un immagine di Baby 5 imbarazzata dato che è un aspetto fondamentale del suo carattere. Domanda, per caso è Leviathan a creare le immagini per gli episodi dell'anime? Perché se sì potremmo chiedere a lui di prendere le 4 immagini che mancano a Mone (le due citate prima più quelle dei puntueroli e del frutto). PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:03, 27 set, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille, era la prima volta che creavo un template del genere ma sono felice che sia venuto bene :) delle famiglie Nefertari, Riku e Don Quijote non c'erano altri link da modificare, ma per la famiglia Chinjao e probabilmente anche la Achino ci sono dei link nelle pagine da modificare, puoi occupartene tu che ora devo andare? PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:25, 27 set, 2013 (UTC) Errori L'errore del template episodio dovrei averlo sistemato, per quanto riguarda la pagina principale il problema è il seguente: in oasis c'è un banner pubblicitario in alto a destra, per cui se metto l'immagine a larghezza massima tutto il contenuto viene spostato in basso, per cui come soluzione temporanea ho allineato l'immagine a sinistra. Penso di risolvere il problema in monobook con dei CSS dedicati (per lo meno centrati l'immagine), ricordamelo la prossima settimana quando torno assieme a tutto il resto. Per me non ci sono problemi, però prima termino di aggiornare le pagine riguardanti l'ultimo Capitolo. PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:11, 17 ott, 2013 (UTC) Ho notato che hai creato tu il template di navigazione dell'Ambizione, però ho anche visto che ha lo stesso colore delle arti marziali, è il caso di creare un colore apposta per l'Ambizione oppure lasciamo quello? E poi ho anche un altra domanda, nelle pagine dei Capitoli inglesi andrebbero aggiunti i collegamenti a quelli italiani? Perché ho notato che negli ultimi non c'era. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:22, 17 ott, 2013 (UTC) Allora se mi dovesse capitare all'occhio una pagina inglese senza il collegamento a quella italiana lo aggiungo. Già che ci sono volevo informarti che ho creato i template dei tre tipi di Ambizione, anche se inseriti così come sono stati messi nella pagina non credo vada bene... PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:11, 18 ott, 2013 (UTC) Mi riferivo allo schema che si riduceva nella pagina Ambizione a causa del profilo, però ho visto che hai già sistemato tu quindi bene :). Riguardo alle pagine dei Capitoli posso farlo magari andando indietro dal primo di Punk Hazard, ma domani che tra poco devo uscire e ritorno solo stasera tardi ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:59, 18 ott, 2013 (UTC) Cosa avevo lasciato in sospeso? Devo guardare quella cosa dell'immagine della pagina principale e gli schemi colore degli episodi mezzi filler giusto? Altre cose? Sono d'accordo con te sulla discussione, ma non sul chiuderla. Sarebbe inutilmente restrittivo, se qualcuno vuole continuare a parlare non vedo il motivo di impedirglielo senza contare che noi non ci guadagniamo niente. Io non ho più niente da dire per cui non intervengo più e ho smesso di seguire la discussione così non ricevo più notifiche. Poi come si dice: "beata ignoranza". Non ti seguo sulla miniavventura.. qual è il problema? Il punto è che non è una mini avventura: è una serie di cover interessanti. Il motivo per cui non lo sia è che non viene conteggiata (tutte le miniavventure sono numerate). Quindi il suo posto secondo me è su Cover, al massimo possiamo scrivere lì qualcosa. Hmmm... devo controllare come ho strutturato il template però... cmq scriveremmo qualcosa in più di cover? Il problema è poi che tutte le miniavventure le ho numerate per cui non saprei dove piazzarla questa... poi hai visto l'evento del manga giveaway? ;) Se facciamo la pagina la rimuovo da cover, però il mio era proprio sul fatto che nei template e nelle categorie indicavo le miniavventure in ordine, per cui non sapevo come piazzare questa. Spezzarla direi di no, piuttosto la lasco a parte. Però quello che ti volevo chiedere era se pensavi fosse necessario creare la pagina apposita, perchè non mi smebra che diremo molto di più di quello che già diciamo adesso. Ok, allora fammi controllare i vari template per vedere se ci sono problemi e poi la creo in questi giorni. C'è qualcosa che non va, ho caricato un immagine di Buffalo primo piano dell'anime ma mi da ancora quella del manga e quando tento di ripristinare quella dell'anime torna quella del manga mentre quella appena sostituita diventa "magicamente" quella dell'anime... perché succede questo? PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:29, 22 ott, 2013 (UTC) Purtroppo da oggi pomeriggio fino a giovedì sarò sempre impegnato per cui non potrò proseguire con i Capitoli, mi spiace ma problemi dell'ultimo minuto e lavorativi mi terranno occupato tutto il tempo. PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:54, 23 ott, 2013 (UTC) Intendo tra otto giorni. PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:36, 23 ott, 2013 (UTC) volevo creare una pagina su Gasparde e mi serviva qualche immagine Il Corvo (discussioni) 13:13, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) va bene, farò del mio meglio e fammi sapere come viene Il Corvo (discussioni) 13:21, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) nel senso se mi viene buona oppure no Il Corvo (discussioni) 13:21, ott 23, 2013 (UTC)